Jealousy Blood
by piper winchester
Summary: Até onde o amor fraterno pode ir? Slash. Damon x Stefan
1. Chapter 1

Damon recostou-se à sua poltrona, pousando a pena sob a folha de linho de seu diário encadernado em couro marrom. Sua mão direita alisou o pescoço pálido, dedilhando despreocupadamente as pequenas marcas na região. Marcas de dentes.

Os dentes brancos e afiados de Katherine deixavam várias marcas em seu corpo. As marcas de amor, pensava ele. Mas não somente nele. Stefan também continha as mesmas pequenas marcas em seu pescoço.

Seu sangue palpitava cada vez que pensava em Katherine e Stefan juntos. Isso o incomodava muito, como uma coceira que era impossível de alcançar, uma ferida não cicatrizada que nunca se curaria.

E Stefan...

Aqueles lábios bem desenhados, combinando perfeitamente com o rosto inocente lhe causavam sensações engraçadas. Os olhos verdes brilhantes que escondiam toda a inocência que todo o irmão caçula tem de ter.

Saber que Katherine estava interessada, tanto nele, quanto em Stefan, lhe dava uma sensação de ciúme. Sabia muito bem que se aqueles pensamentos impuros fossem parar nos ouvidos de seu pai, ele seria condenado à morte.

Observou a enorme janela de fronte a escrivaninha de madeira envernizada. O sol brilhava de forma regular sob a grama bem aparada, alguns pássaros cantavam e voavam sob a fonte de pedra branca bem na porta de sua casa. Damon podia ouvir os pingos de água caíndo sob a rocha, e, bem ao fundo, o riso doce de Katherine.

Os olhos aguçados de Damon se ergueram ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão e Katherine. Passeavam de mãos dadas pelo jardim, conversando. Katherine com seus cabelos louros platinados, caindo soltos e lisos por seu cólon branco-pálido, escondido sob o tecido rosa claro de seu vestido. Os olhos azuis safira transbordavam inocência.

Stefan mexia em seus cabelos castanhos, ajeitando-os. Seus lábios estavam presos num sorriso fraco, porém, sincero. Os olhos verdes passeavam pelo rosto delicado de Katherine, examinando suas expressões, enquanto ela própria desenhava com um cuidado especial seu queixo másculo com as mãos cor de leite, escondidas sob luvas de renda.

Katherine e Stefan pararam perto da enorme árvore do jardim. As mãos delicadas de Katherine passeavam pela camisa de linho do maior, à procura de sua pele amorenada. Dedilhou as covinhas de seu rosto, puxando-o de encontro ao seus lábios.

Damon observou a cena atentamente, como se estivesse analisando o que seu irmão fazia, vendo como eram delicados seus movimentos contra o corpo pequeno de Katherine, de como suas mãos desenhavam as pálidas maçãs de seu rosto e desciam por sua cintura fina coberta pelo espartilho rosa bebê.

Aquilo era demais... Não conseguia pensar. Sabia muito bem que Katherine tinha uma afeição parecida (ou senão igual) por ambos, e ele sabia. O tanto que ela o amava, era o mesmo que Stefan.

E isso o irritava.

Muito.

Não por ela. Mas saber que Stefan estava sendo usado e cobiçado era demais para sua cabeça. Por saber que aquele rapaz inocente era levado para um caminho sem volta na trilha sanguinária de Katherine... E não havia como impedí-lo.

A menos que... Sim, ele sabia que se Katherine morresse, Stefan ficaria muito zangado e seu coração, mesmo gelado daquele jeito, não aguentaria vê-lo ser consumido lenta e dolorosamente pela ira. Tudo por uma mulher, isto é, se ela fosse considerada humana.

Katherine era a coisa mais bela de Veneza. Com seus olhos azuis brilhantes que transbordavam a mais pura e cativante inocência, os cabelos louros platinados perfeitos, caindo sob seus ombros branco pálidos num tom uniforme, as pequenas mãos delicadas onde descansava no dedo médio, um anel com uma pedra lápis-lazúli linda, adornada por pequenos detalhes em ouro.

Damon Salvatore sacudiu os ombros largos, apoiando as mãos na sacada, fingindo que observava algo que ia além da árvore onde Katherine e Stefan estavam, mas não podia... A apaziguante montanha ao longe era quase um sonho esquecido, comparado com a queimação na boca de seu estômago, algo diferente de tudo que já sentira a respeito do irmão...

_Ciúme. _

_Não por ele estar com ela... _Damon sussurrou a si mesmo, _mas __ela__ estando com ele_ o incomodava. Muito. E sabia que aquilo era errado, mas simplesmente... _Não se importava._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

**Stefan's POV**

Uma mera questão existencial, um ponto de vista equivocado como uma noite sem lua, ou até mesmo sem estrelas rondava com vigor por toda minha mente, demorando-se nas questões cristãs de certo ou errado.

Eu amava Damon. Muito.

Mais do que qualquer coisa, até mesmo Katherine. E isso era tão... Errado e pecaminoso que me sentia um herege sendo condenado à fogueira. Não sentia dor, mas uma queimação em minha garganta formava-se quando eu os via juntos... Embaixo de uma árvore, caminhando juntos... Qualquer coisa.

Eu amava Katherine. Muito.

Mas Damon...

Era meu irmão, e sentia algo nada fraterno por ele e, internamente, esperava que um dia, aquilo fosse correspondido de alguma forma. Mesmo que aquilo me matasse e eu fosse atirado no buraco mais fundo do inferno, não temeria pois saberia que meus sentimentos tinham sido correspondidos.

Nem queria pensar no que nosso velho pai diria sobre isso e, convenhamos, se ele não gostava de Damon por achá-lo "rebelde" demais, pergunto-me o que pensaria sobre mim e meus sentimentos pecaminosos.

A voz de meu coração estava cada vez mais alta que a da razão. Gritando-me que aquilo era o certo e que, se eu realmente o amava e o desejava de uma forma totalmente pecaminosa, tinha que seguir em frente, até o dia em que Damon cederia e finalmente nos amaríamos.

Ajeitei-me de forma ereta quando ouvi os risos amorosos de Katherine pelo hall. E Damon... Bem, Damon estava do jeito de sempre.

- Stefan, junte-se a nós! – Ela sorriu-me daquele jeito meigo e inocente, estendendo-me sua mãozinha pálida.

Segurei-a sem hesitar, vendo-a jogar-se em meus braços com sua costumeira inocência e olhar infantil.

Meus olhos foram sem minha permissão à Damon, que apenas nos encarava. Os lábios estavam escondidos numa linha fina, seus olhos azuis eram a única certeza que ele permanecia vivo. Sorriu-me levemente, um sorriso seco e um pouco sem graça.

Senti meu rosto corar de leve, passando meu braço pela cintura de Katherine. – Olá, Damon.

- Boa tarde, Stefan. – Aquela voz... Rouca, irônica e terrivelmente sedutora pronunciara meu nome da maneira habitual.

E, quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu soube que bem no fundo...

Ele sabia sobre o que eu sentia.

E gostava daquilo.

_Muito._

Podeira jurar que ele sorrira ao me ver corar nas bochechas enquanto girava Katherine, que brincava com a barra de seu vestido.

- Vamos – Ela puxou Damon e eu pelas mãos, nos guiando até a escadaria.

E bem naquele momento, senti-me estranho.

Como se tivesse engolido uma porção de borboletas que se debatiam nas paredes de meu estômago, eu os segui, hesitante até o último quarto do enorme corredor.

Damon sabia disso.

E divertia-se.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon's POV**

Parecia ser tão inocente quando Katherine beijava os lábios de Stefan e ainda acariciava meu rosto que eu nem me importava. Alguns segundos depois de deleitar-se em meu irmão, ela partia com sua boca pequenina e delicada de encontro à minha.

E, logicamente, acariciava os cabelos de Stefan.

Não tinha muita certeza de quem ela gostava mais, mas aquilo pouco me importava. O que realmente _importava_ era que estavamos sentados em uma imensa cama de casal com lençois delicados e uma fina cortina que nos mantinha ocultos.

Minha camisa estava colocada ao lado, embolada junto com a de Stefan no chão de madeira escura.

- Qual o problema? – Ouvi Katherine perguntar, ficando entre nós. Os olhos infantis partiam de Stefan e voltavam a mim. – Vocês não me amam?

- Claro que sim. – Stefan dissera de forma cálida, afagando o rosto dela. – Mas é que... Isso não é errado?

Tive de rir. Fora quase impossível não achar graça naquela voz inocente pronunciando aquelas palavras de forma rouca, quase num sussurro. – Claro que não. – Disse a ele, e, num movimento veloz, passei um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, fazendo-o se incilnar contra Katherine.

Ela sorrira, alisando as costas largas e nuas dele com as mãozinhas pálidas e delicadas, fazendo carícias leves pela pele.

- Mas... – Stefan murmurou, fitando meus olhos com aquela inocência que somente ele conseguia.

Fora tão apaziguante quando aproximei meus lábios dos seus que Katherine sorrira, senti suas mãos claras sob meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos, segurando o queixo quadrado de Stefan com uma das mãos.

Senti-o tremer ao meu toque, mas ao contrário do que pensava, ele não se afastara, mas sim tentara chegar mais perto, inclinando-se sobre Katherine, que apenas observava, dedilhando meus cabelos e os dele.

Sua língua invadira minha boca de forma tímida enquanto fazia o contorno de seu queixo com o indicador, movendo-se lentamente e com delicadeza por toda a região. Por Deus! Se achava que Stefan beijava mal, acabei de mudar de opinião.

Sua expressão era tão... Irracionalmente e erraticamente bela que me fez arfar levemente contra sua boca, minhas mãos subindo por seus ombros nus de leve, fazendo-o se inclinar cada vez mais no colo de Katherine.

Nos separamos para arfar. Pude ver detalhadamente as bochechas de Stefan assumindo um tom róseo e ficando cada vez mais escuro, até assumir o vermelho natural de quem está constrangido.

Olhei Katherine de relance, que apenas sorrira feito uma criança, jogando-se em meus braços, a boca pequena e delicada caçando meus lábios avidamente.

Sugava os lábios dela de forma lenta, meus olhos estavam fixos em Stefan, que encarava os lençois como um bobo.

Será que ele não havia gostado e estivesse tentando fugir dali o mais rápido possível? Não sabia dizer.

Mas o importante era que eu havia gostado.

E muito.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stefan's POV**

_Por Deus..._

Eu fiz isso realmente? Não foi nenhum daqueles sonhos pecaminosos que algumas pessoas tem com familiares?

_Não._

Uma voz em minha cabeça dizia em alto e bom som.

A cama que estava embaixo de mim de repente sumira, tornando-se um enorme espaço vazio que ia, aos poucos, sugando-me para dentro dele. Mas eu nunca caía, pois ele estava comigo...

Aqueles lábios finos e róseos sugando os meus... As mãos passeando por meus ombros, dedilhando por meu pescoço... Deus do céu...

Ele sorriu-me de forma marota, provavelmente divertia-se ao ver-me corar tão fortemente no rosto. E Katherine... Bem, Katherine sorria como uma criança que ganhara o que queria de aniversário.

- Eu amo vocês... – Sussurrou feliz.

Damon me encarava. A íris azul estava fixa em meu rosto, analisando como a cor vermelha tornava-se um pouco mais clara a cada instante. Isso parecia divertí-lo, pois seus lábios estavam se movendo com o normal desdém de sempre.

- Acho que eu vou... Er... – Hesitei, engolindo em seco. – Buscar vinho. – Disse rouco, analisando como a seda dos lençóis ficava bonita contra a pele pálida de Katherine.

- Claro, querido. – Ela rira de forma bonita, entregando-me a camisa.

Olhei Damon pelo canto dos olhos, vestindo-me rapidamente. Precisava pensar... Pensar muito sobre aquilo. O quão era errado e maravilhosamente perigoso que fazia as borboletas em meu estômago se debaterem loucamente.

Deixei o quarto e caminhei pelos largos corredores da casa de meu pai. Sempre adorei aquele lugar quando era garoto, correndo atrás de Damon enquanto brincávamos de quem era o mais veloz e, claro, ele sempre ganhava.

Só de me lembrar de nossos jogos de "faz de conta", minha cabeça girava feito um pião, e as recentes lembranças vinham junto num turbilhão, deixando-me confuso.

- Senhor Salvatore, precisa de algo? – A bondosa criada baixinha e loura questionara.

- Ah, sim, obrigado Marie, eu gostaria de uma garrafa de vinho. – Sorri de forma cálida, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- É claro, senhor Salvatore. – Fez uma breve reverência, caminhando em passinhos curtos e rápidos até a cozinha, abrindo a enorme adega de vinhos de meu pai, tirando uma garrafa de cor verde com o líquido cor de sangue. – A melhor safra deste ano.

Sorri levemente, apanhando a garrafa. – Obrigado. – Movi a cabeça de forma positiva, voltando a caminhar pelo corredor.

Agora seria uma boa hora para fingir que estou cansado e deixar Katherine e Damon a sós, mas uma pulga atrás de minha orelha sussurrava o oposto, que eu deveria voltar lá.

Aquilo era errado.

_E bom._

Era pecado.

_Mas era bom._

E mesmo que eu fosse para o inferno, não temeria.

Pois teria a certeza que ele me ama.

_Bem mais que um irmão._


	5. Chapter 5

**Damon's POV**

Por que ele estava demorando tanto? Questionei-me internamente enquanto Katherine beijava meu peito, as mãozinhas pálidas subiam e desciam de meu rosto, como uma massagem que somente ela sabia fazer e que eu, particularmente, gostava muito.

- Qual o problema, Damon? – Perguntou com sua familiar vozinha de criança.

Afaguei seus cabelos louros platinados. – Nada, meu amor. – Sorri, cortez. – Só quero que Stefan volte logo.

- Eu também... – Ela deitou-se sobre meu peito, os fios loiro roçando sem querer por meus mamilos. E aquilo era bom. _Muito bom,_ mas não superava aquele arrepio de ter beijado Stefan.

E, por todas as coisas vivas desse mundo... Aquela boca pode fazer maravilhas.

Tive de rir com o pensamento malicioso, olhando por sobre o ombro de Katherine quando a porta abriu-se discretamente e, logo, ele voltara.

Estava mais tímido que o normal. As bochechas num tom vermelho claro nas maçãs altas, a camisa ligeiramente aberta, deixando parte do peito amorenado à mostra. Ele sacudiu os ombros, e que ombros, diga-se de passagem.

Só de imaginá-lo em algumas situações nada cristãs, minha cabeça girou.

- Olá, irmão. – Sorri de canto.

- Er... oi, Damon. – Ele sentou-se ao lado de Katherine que, logo, com toda a afobação de uma garotinha, havia se jogando em seus braços, tirando-lhe a camisa branca para poder marcar cada parte de seu peito com os dentinhos brancos e finos.

Stefan nunca tivera muita "agressividade", especialmente quando se tratava de Katherine, me perguntava se aquilo aconteceria comigo... Oh Deus, lá se vai minha entrada para o céu.

As enormes mãos de Stefan estavam ocupadas, roçando nos fios lisos e louros de Katherine, que era, praticamente, uma menininha muito, mas muito travessa que sempre se aproveitava dele.

E de mim, por falar nisso.

- Oh não... – Katherine dissera com sua voz de criança. – Preciso ir agora meninos. – Olhara ao redor, caçando por suas muitas peças de roupa. – Damon, por favor, ajude-me com meu vestido.

Habilmente, ajudei-a entrar naquele enorme pedaço de pano cor de rosa com babados e alguns lacinhos, fechando a parte de trás enquanto Stefan colocava-lhe o pequeno e delicado chapeuzinho.

Quando terminei, ela sorrira fracamente, tomando meus lábios de forma doce, mas ao mesmo tempo, lascívia. Afagou meu rosto, os olhos azuis penetraram bem em minha alma, fazendo-me suspirar por um breve momento.

- Obrigada. – Disse somente, virando-se para Stefan e fazendo-lhe a mesma coisa. Analisei seu rosto, o modo de como ele arfava durante o beijo, de como suas mãos deslizavam pelas curvas de Katherine e de como seus olhos ficavam apertados.

- E obrigada. – Sorrira-lhe, levantando-se da cama. – Eu volto logo. – Dirigiu-se à porta, mandando um beijo para cada um de nós antes de encostá-la.

_Caminho livre, talvez?_

- Damon... – Stefan sentou na beirada da cama. Eu, particularmente, amava quando meu nome saia de seus lábios, tinha um quê de inocência que somente ele conseguia. – Me... ahn... Desculpe por, sabe, aquilo...

- Está arrependido? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

Ele corou fortemente, desviando o olhar. – Foi um lapso. Mas... – _É claro que foi um lapso_, pensei, umedecendo os lábios. Ele não tem coragem o suficiente para nada. – Que se dane...

Nem tive ao menos tempo de responder, pois seus lábios colaram-se com os meus como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e logo, nossas línguas estavam travando uma batalha voraz, minhas mãos corriam para tirar sua camisa de linho fina e jogá-la ao chão.

_Oh sim, agora sim eu tenho um belo lugar no inferno._


	6. Chapter 6

**Stefan's POV**

Admito que estava nervoso._ Você também estaria, acredite._

Mas todo meu nervosismo estava sumindo à medida que os toques de Damon sob meu corpo tornavam-se mais violentos e, sadicamente prazerosos. Meu rosto estava quente, fervendo, para falar a verdade, mas não por vergonha.

- Damon... – Ofeguei em sua boca com uma voz estranha. Ele contornava meu queixo com a língua, descendo pelo tórax. E seus olhos, bem, seus olhos estavam exatamente aonde eu os queria: fixos nos meus.

Pode ser estranho, mas a melhor sensação que eu podia ter no mundo era aquela: toda a atenção de Damon estava focada sobre mim, no que eu fazia e no que sentia, em minhas expressões quando ele descia e subia a língua por meu corpo.

- Não fale. – Sibilou, encostando o dedo indicador sob meus lábios avermelhados e entreabertos. – Fique quieto. – Sorriu-me em escárnio, tirando minha calça com apenas uma das mãos. Seus olhos azuis brilharam com malícia ao ver o volume alterado sob minha última peça de roupa.

A última coisa que vi foi sua mão sob o volume da peça íntima, como se estivesse massageando- o.

_E, meu deus, ele não podia parar com aquilo._

- Não pare... –Murmurei.

- Você manda. – Ele respondera de forma estranha, quase um grunhido, massageando o volume cada vez mais rápido.

Podem me chamar de demônio, herege, o diabo a quatro, mas eu não dou a mínima.

A coisa que eu mais queria era que Damon jamais parasse com aquele movimento frenético de vai e vem sobre o volume. Segurei seus ombros despidos, gemendo alto ao sentir um maravilhoso espasmo de prazer correr por todo meu corpo.

Levantei um pouco a cabeça, observando a cara sacana de Damon. Os olhos azuis transbordavam malícia e satisfação.

- Então irmãozinho – Deitou-se ao meu lado, apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Consegue fazer melhor que isso? – Desafiou-me.

_Como ele se atreve a me pedir isso._

Ri comigo mesmo, girando o corpo e sentando-me sob seu tronco.

- Você manda Damon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon's POV**

Desafiar Stefan sempre fora meu passatempo favorito. Vê-lo ficar corado de raiva era algo que me divertia por demais.

Subira em meu tronco, as mãos enormes deslizavam por toda a extensão do meu tórax, parando sobre o cinto que prendia minhas calças. Erguera o rosto infantil para me olhar, rindo feito uma criança e, habilmente, retirou a peça, levando minha roupa de baixo junto.

Fitou meu membro com uma expressão tão sacana, mas tão sacana que por um momento pensei que aquele não fosse mais meu "irmãozinho", que havia sido possuído por alguma coisa muito, mas muito ruim.

- Você manda Damon... – Sussurara contra minha pele e, sem a menor vergonha, passara a língua por minha virilha, fazendo-me soltar um grunhido involuntário de prazer.

_Deus do céu! Eu criei um monstro! _

Não aguentava mais aquela pressão estranha sobre minhas partes baixas, era estranhamente bom demais.

E Stefan? Bem, estava bastante ocupado no momento, lambendo com vigor minhas partes baixas até que senti algo ser derramado, e um espasmo de prazer correra por toda a extensão de minha coluna, relaxando os músculos aos poucos, fazendo-me arfar e tombar a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

Mas ele não parara.

Não, não, não. Pelo contrário.

Retirou sua última peça de roupa e sentou-se sobre meu membro, grunhindo estranhamente quando atingira sua entrada.

Ele movia os quadris como se estivesse dançando alguma coisa extremamente obcena, erguendo a cabeça e alisando meu tórax enquanto o fazia. Podia sentir que seu corpo estava aumentando o ritmo quase loucamente, e seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos e abafados.

Até que por fim, ele parara.

- O que me diz agora? – Ofegou, deitando-se sobre meu tórax.

- Que eu criei um monstro. – Respondi irônico, fazendo-o rir.

- Não foi você que criou um monstro. – Stefan mordiscou meu mamilo de leve. – Foi Katherine. E esse monstro é muito, mas _muito_ mal.

Umedeci os lábios ligeiramente. Estava exausto.

_E me preparando psicologicamente para uma segunda vez..._

FIM.

**Nota 1 – **Pois é... Esse é o fim Ç.Ç. Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram =D. Vocês fizeram uma autora tremendamente feliz :3

**Nota 2 – **Leo Shakti e Thata Martins s2 *abraça os dois* valeu pelos comentários *-*

**Nota 3 – É, acabaram as notas :P**

**Xoxo ;***


End file.
